leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Tad
21109216058252 879.jpg Snake.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg Tad is a male frog. He is youngest of the frog kids at 3 years old. His usual outfit is a blue baseball cap, a yellow t-shirt as inside clothes in 2003, orange overalls and blue sneakers. In 2009, Tad's outfit is a red baseball cap, a blue t-shirt, brown shorts, and new blue sneakers. He is a little brother to Leap and Lily, although he notably uses pronouns, unlike an ordinary toddler. Counting on Lemonade Tad Goes Shopping Voice His voice was provided by Blake Marggraff (1999-2001), Nicole Rapp (Danny Walker sings for him and speaks his dialog briefly in 2001)) (2002-2003), Debi Derryberry (2002-2004), Julie Maddalena (2005-2007), Jessica Straus (2008-2013) and Kira Tozer (2014-present). Personality and Facts Tad, the youngest of the siblings, is a mischievous brother to Leap, but he is always a fun child to have around the frogs. In A Tad Too Much, he made too many fibs. In Counting on Leap, he rode on a scooter, crashing Leap's invitations and was assistant conductor of Mrs. Frog. In The Birthday Surprise, Tad sang a song called "Hey, Umbrellas!" to The Trick Umbrellas. In Tad Goes Shopping, Tad desired his wish for a big teddy bear. In Alphabet Adventures, he dreams of the alphabet, in which he learned with Professor Quigley in The Letter Factory. Tad was not happy in Tad's Good Night but was cheered up by his siblings and Grandpa Frog. He was lost in Lost and Found. He made a cameo appearance in Mole's Huge Nose, playing a lute. His favorite instruments are the piano, the trombone and the drums (in Fiesta in the House/Town). Tad took a walk with Grandpa Frog in Around the Block. He carried various birthday cakes in Pre-Kindergarten Math, a LeapPad Plus Writing book. He is also seen on the right side of the Fridge DJ Magnetic Learning Radio, dancing. Tad rowing a rowboat is symbolized for “Row Your Boat“ in the Phonics Radio. He also appears as a game board piece in the Letter Factory Game. See & Learn Driver Leap and the Lost Dinosaur Fridge Farm Magnetic Animal Set Letter-factory-4.jpg His birthday is on May 3rd, 1996. LeapPad Game Letter Factory Leapster The Talking Words Factory Tad Family Vacation: A Movie Adventure His Birthplace is Raleigh, North Carolina. Quote * Hi! I'm Tad - Leap's little brother! I love playing and learning ABCs, simple as 123! (usual) * Brrr, it's c-c-cold in here. (The Letter Factory) *Don't look at me! I was being quiet! (Code Word Caper) *Wow! What letter is next? (The Letter Factory) *Hey! This B forgot one of his bumps! (The Letter Factory) *Oh, yeah!!! (At the end of the 6 learning videos) *Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! At this time, we are proud to present... the alphabet from A to Z! (The Letter Factory) *Ladies and Gentlemen! Here‘s ...The Math Circus! (The Math Circus) *I gotta find it, I just got to!!! (A Tad of Christmas Cheer) *(singing) Some letters are made of straight lines, and some are curvy and round - but every letter makes a sound! (The Letter Factory) *(singing) ...And those are all the letters in the factory! (The Letter Factory) *I wanna go, too!! (Leap’s Big Day) *(singing) ...Everyone from A to Z... (Talking Words Factory) *(singing) Hey, umbrellas! What do you say? (The Birthday Surprise) *Tell us another fishing story, Grandpa! (A Fisherman’s Tale) *(singing) Math Circus! Math Circus! Take it away! (The Math Circus) Inspiration Elmer the Elephant(Silly Symphonies),Baby Sheep (Shaun the Sheep, Chicklings(Chicken Run), Ace Cub Reporter(Schoolhouse Rock Earth),Real Humans,Uma and Sophie(Oobi),Elmo (Sesame Street), Pinocchio,Jamie (Homeward Bound), Chip (Beauty and the Beast), Tinky Winky,Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (Teletubbies), Kate(Arthur),Billy (Thunder Lizards), Zero, One, Two and Three (Numberjacks), Dumbo,Little Bear, Little Bill, Caillou, Ed (Ed and Eppa), Annie (Little Einsteins), Luke and Lucy Large (The Large Family), Whispers (Whispers An Elephant's Tale), Baby Bop the Triceratops (Barney & Friends), Baby and YanYan (Super Monkey Ball), Perry the Parrot (The Junglies), Ralph Wiggum and Maggie (The Simpsons),Baby Butter Otter (PB&J Otter), Eddy the Hippo (64 Zoo Lane), Corduroy (Corduroy), Toad, Toadette And Yoshi (Super Mario), Jay-Jay, Snuffy and Herky (Jay-Jay the Jet Plane), Baby Ivor Hugglemonster (Henry Hugglemonster), Brobee (Yo Gabba Gabba) and other younger children and toddlers. Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Frogs Category:Amphibians Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Cameos in Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words